Traditional agriculture requires turning of the soil to effectively bury desirable stubble to create needed composted material. With the advent of reduced tillage and minimum tillage farming techniques, coulter blades may be used to increase surface area by cutting and reducing the stubble to a manageable enabling compost and reuse of the desirable stubble.
Soil compression is an undesirable effect of tillage equipment interaction with the soil. Vehicle wheels and traditional coulter blades may compress the soil with which they may interact. Soil compression may multiply over time leading to less root enhancement, less root travel, and a lesser amount of air in the soil. These continued effects may result in an eventual reduction of product available to an operator.
A Genetically Modified Organism (GMO) stubble may be more substantial than traditional cellulose or stubble. Such GMO stubble is difficult for existing tillage devices to cut. A desired outcome of tillage equipment is GMO stubble cut into smaller segments for ease of compost and eventual GMO breakdown.
Traditional coulter blades may be unable to effectively cut GMO stubble and create a “wave” of stubble in front of the blade causing an eventual plug. This plug requires the operator to stop work and physically remove the plug before continuing operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a blade designed to effectively cut the more substantial GMO stubble while aerating the soil with a minimum amount of contact with the least amount of time.